


A Diamond Heart

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Diamond Heart

Dana was with a diamond alien named Diamondhead. They were eating ice cream together.

"I got chocolate." Dana said.

"I got vanilla." Said Diamondhead.

"Chocolate is better."

"No, I have to disagree. Vanilla is better."

"Chocolate."

"Vanilla."

"Chocolate."

"Vanilla."

"Chocolate, and that's that. Got it?"

"Got it."

"I am enjoying our date."

"Me too."

"Dana, I am in love with you."

"Yeah, I know that and I am glad that you are; but I still love chocolate."

"I love ice cream."

"Me too."

"But not as much as I love you."

"Aww, Diamondhead."

"Come here."

"Okay."

Diamondhead gives Dana a big bear hug and kisses her on the lips.

"Man, you are a good kisser babe."

"Thanks, so are you."

"I need to finish my ice cream; it's melting."

"Oh crap! Mine is too."

So they ate their melted ice cream and they enjoyed the rest of the day together, just being together.


End file.
